


"No, come back!"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, monster hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Jaskier pushes against the wood and gestures at Geralt in what he assumes is meant to be an Aard sign when it doesn't budge. He shakes his head and taps the pouch on Jaskier's belt where he keeps his lockpicks, "Earn your keep." Jaskier rolls his eyes, but drops to one knee and Geralt draws his crossbow, checking that it's loaded and moves to cover him as he works.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fictober20





	"No, come back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> I had a lot of fun last year doing this and it kickstarted my creativity and motivation to write. So lets hope it does again this year. 
> 
> This is set loosely in Stolen Moments series (it may end up in the series depending how fictober goes) but does stand alone. Based somewhere between the TV show and Witcher 3 because I just finished Blood and Wine and I cannot stress how much I hate bruxas.

There's a sudden unnatural wailing coming the ruins ahead and Geralt automatically throws an arm out, catching Jaskier across the chest before he can step out into the courtyard. They're both tense, the village they'd taken the contract in had been outright hostile, no one but the children softening even under Jaskier's playing, so the bard had tagged along. From the description it was likely a small nest of ghouls, and Jaskier's seen worse, fought worse himself even. He has his silver daggers grasped tight, knuckles pale, and his frame is tense under Geralt's hand, frowning as he squints ahead into the darkness.

Geralt can't hear anything in the immediate vicinity, so he shifts, turning to face Jaskier properly and briefly presses their foreheads together. Their breath mingles and Jaskier's heartbeat slows and his eyes close for a moment. He carefully exhales out as Geralt rests a gloved hard against his neck, thumb brushing his cheek, and presses a kiss to his cheekbone. 

A distant clatter a startles the apart, Geralt stepping forward, both of them raising their blades. With a final glance at each other they start crossing the courtyard towards the main doorway, mindful of the rubble strewn around. They pause by the door, listening again and prickles of unease start to settle round Geralt. If it were ghouls there should have been more noise, especially from the small chapel with its handful of tombs, not far from them, just off the main hall. 

Jaskier pushes against the wood and gestures at Geralt in what he assumes is meant to be an Aard sign when it doesn't budge. He shakes his head and taps the pouch on Jaskier's belt where he keeps his lockpicks, "Earn your keep." Jaskier rolls his eyes, but drops to one knee and Geralt draws his crossbow, checking that it's loaded and moves to cover him as he works.

It only takes a couple of minutes for the door to open and Jaskier immediately rolls sideways, pressing himself to the wall beside the door as Geralt passes him. The hall is empty but the scent of… something lingers in the air. A couple of birds startle at his entrance, and their discordant calls ring across the space. Jaskier moves to join him when it's apparent that nothing is immediately going to attack. 

There's a flicker of movement ahead of them, a child sized figure darting across the doorway half hidden in the shadows behind the toppled high table. The birdsong echos eerily for a moment and joined by a high, panicked scream. 

"No, come back Jaskier!" Geralt snatches at the back of his doublet and misses by an inch as Jaskier darts forward past him. Disappearing a second later through a hole in the dais previously hidden under rotten boards. There's a sharp yell, a crash and then silence, but not the sharp scent of blood or laboured breathing meaning he's seriously injured. 

He notices the slight ripple in the air beside him and twists aside the moment before claws rip into his shoulder. He instinctively casts Quen and the shield covers his body and stops the next attack. Taking a couple of steps back and a steadying breath, rolling his shoulders and rising to the balls of his feet, he casts Yrden and the symbols appear the same time the bruxa does.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
